


Увезу тебя я в... Исландию

by Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest - The Dark (Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collage, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Iceland, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_Beasts_Mini_Fest/pseuds/Fantastic%20Beasts%20Mini%20Fest%20-%20The%20Dark
Summary: Абернети пора знакомиться с эстетическими предпочтениями Гриммсона.It's time for Abernathy to learn Grimmson's aesthetic preferences.
Relationships: Abernathy/Gunnar Grimmson
Kudos: 2
Collections: Team Dark - Summer 2020





	Увезу тебя я в... Исландию

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.
> 
> Created for Fantastic Beasts Mini Fest 2020.


End file.
